Utau's Body Language
by NikiChaanWuvsChuu
Summary: Utau goes and sings solos at her glee club concert.she wishes Kuukai will be there with her but will he come? SUCKISH STORY KUTAU ONESHOT


**Niki-chan: hello my readers this is a one-shot about Kutau!! my fave couple!!!!!**

**Terrie: if you guys don't know me i'm Niki-chan's chara!! And we will get to the story rite away!**

**Niki-chan: I'm a beginner so it might suck okay!! and i did ths really fast because i was bored!!!**

**Terrie: Niki-chan does not own Shugo Chara! or anyone of the characters!!**

**Niki-chan and Terrie: please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Utau's P.O.V**

_I'm at my school "glee club" concert starting my first solo song....._

I smiled my best smile i could ever give the audience...after Kuukai left me for 2 years i couldn't smile but i have to smile for the audience.

I started to sing.

I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie  
Oh you got to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view

Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

(Show me your colors  
Show me your colors)

I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts, my mind  
Cause the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make my  
Break my ,shake my, voice around  
I feel like I'm breaking out

Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me

(So just save me, so just save me)  
(Save me, save me) You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me

after i finished that song i bowed to the audience. just one own song for kuukai.

He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as wel  
All of her friends stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

5 Years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on tv, guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She takes along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out, while tough look that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious  
We are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know  
I`m with the skater boy, I said see you later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

after that song was over the whole audience cheered and clapped for made me feel the distance i could see amu and the others but no Kuukai.I took a deep breath before saying something but music filled the air and a singing voice right behind me i turned around........._Kuukai........._ i listened to him sing while i danced with him.

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here

Oh she, oh she so international  
The way, the way she get it on the floor  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you  
I want to get to know you better

Parlez vous francais? Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadalupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin'  
definitely makes sense  
it's her, her body, her body, her body language  
it's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
it's her, her body, her body, her body language  
it's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
it's her, her body, her body, her body language C'mon

Shorty, let me whisper in your ear  
Tell you everything you wanna hear  
You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year  
Let's have a celebration, baby

Parlez vous francais? Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadalupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin'  
definitely makes sense  
it's her, her body, her body, her body language  
it's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
it's her, her body, her body, her body language  
it's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
it's her, her body, her body, her body language C'mon

I'm lifting up my voice to say  
you're the hottest girl in the world today  
The way you shake  
You got me losing my mind  
you're banging like a speakerbox  
Turn around; the party stops  
Universal lady, let me take you away

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin'  
definitely makes sense now  
it's her, her body, her body, her body language  
it's her, her body, her body, her body language  
it's the way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
it's her, her body, her body, her body language  
it's her, her body, her body, her body

You make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
it's her, her body, body, body language C'mon

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here

"Kuukai you came back," i whispered to him on stage. "of corse i did Utau I love you," he said outloud. the audienced filled the auditorium with awes. I blushed then i kissed hm on the lips.

"thank you kuukai." i said to him.

* * *

**Niki-chan: OMG!! that sucked..........**

**Terrie:Lol....Night**

**Niki-chan:I'm sorry it sucked readers.............. :(**

**Terrie: if you still want to reveiw go ahead.....**


End file.
